We're Meant To Be Together
by HarryFreakinPotterFan
Summary: Sorry guys, I suck at titles, and summaries. Anyway this is about a girl named Erika, and she finds herself in love with her best friend's brother, well actually her half-brother. This story takes place before Percy gets to Camp Jupiter, and will continue through some, if not all, of The Son of Neptune. I hope you all will like it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for checking out this Fanfic! This is my first Percy Jackson so please, please, please review and let me know how I'm doing! Oh yeah and for the sake of this fanfic, I made Nico 15 instead of 13! **

***Disclaimer I am not Rick Riordan. **

Chapter 1

I ran past the river hoping against hope I would make to the camp ahead of me. I was about waist deep in the rushing river, when the monsters caught up with me. Desperately I flung my arms around trying to propel myself further ahead.

"HELP!" I yelled, but some of it was drowned out as I swallowed some water. Still flinging my arms I heard a voice yell back,

"Stop moving your arms around like that!" so I started concentrating on getting to the other side. Soon I heard a whistling sound just above my head. Then a splash in the water told me, who ever helped me shot down one of the monsters chasing me.

As soon as I made it to the other side of the river, I looked up to see my rescuer. She had gold eyes, and beautiful brown. She dropped the bow she used, and helped me to my feet.

"Come on, we should get out of here before more of them show up." She said pushing me towards the camp.

"Thank-you so much." I said between breaths.

"No problem, I'm Hazel by the way." She replied, "You're lucky I had time to tell you to put your arms down, I'm not that good with the bow. For all I know I would have accidently shot you instead."

"Well I'm glad you didn't, I'm Erika." I replied slowly gaining my breath back.

When we reached the camp I had fully regained my breath, and started taking in my surroundings. It was like we were in a huge field, and there was this random town in the middle of it. The sun was burning brightly, and I began to sweat, I guess it didn't help that I had been running from monsters only moments ago.

"Who's that?" I heard voices ask as I followed Hazel.

"Ignore them; there hasn't been anyone new for a while now, so they're all excited." Hazel said smiling.

"Right." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm taking you to Reyna by the way; she's one of our Praetors. Well actually she's the only one right now." Hazel finished slowly.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"I should probably let her tell you herself."

"Oh, okay."

"Hazel, who is this?" I heard a voice ask just ahead of us. I looked up to see a beautiful girl, she looked to be a year younger than me, and that would make her 14.

"This is the new recruit that came in just a while ago." Hazel explained.

"Very well, will you follow me…" Clearly she was waiting for me to tell her my name so I quickly said,

"Erika, Erika Sommer."

"Right," she said, and turned and walked quickly away.

I basically had to jog to keep up with, and I kept on getting weird looks from people watching us walk… I mean jog by. I had totally forgotten Hazel was with us until I looked behind when I kept hearing footsteps following me. Eventually we made it to a building and I asked, "Where are we?"

"We are the _principia_." Reyna explained glancing at me. "Come on in I want to ask you a few questions before I let you go see Octavian."

"Who's Octavian?" I asked. I started to feel like I was the one asking all the questions.

"He's the camp augur. He's also a legacy, descendant of Apollo. He's got the gift of prophecy, supposedly" She answered.

"Supposedly?"

"You'll see later, for now just come inside."

Inside the ceiling glittered with a mosaic of Romulus and Remus under their adopted mama she-wolf. Lupa had told me that story a million times. The floor was polished marble. The walls were draped in velvet, so I felt like I was inside the world's most expensive camping tent. Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with bronze medals. In the center was one empty display stand, as if the main banner had been taken down for cleaning or something.

In the center of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computers, daggers and a large bowl filled with jelly beans, which seemed kind of out of place. Two life-sized statues of greyhounds—one silver, one gold—flanked the table.

Reyna walked behind the table, and sat in one of the two high-backed chairs. I wished I could sit in the other, but seeing as Hazel remained standing I figured I should too.

"So…" I started, but suddenly the two dog statues bared their teeth and growled.

"Easy guys," Reyna told them.

They stopped growling instantly, but for some reason they kept on watching me.

"Don't worry, they won't attack," Reyna said, "unless you try to steal something, or I tell them to attack you. That's Argentum and Aurum."

"Silver and Gold." I said instantly. I cover my mouth surprised. How had I known that? My face must have looked confused because Hazel answered my question.

"Don't worry the longer you're here the easier it will be to learn Latin. The meanings of some words will just pop into your head." She explained smiling.

"Oh, well I guess that's a good thing." I sighed.

"Okay, let's get started. I want to hear your story. Tell me everything." Reyna said looking at me with her brown eyes.

"Well I guess it starts in my home. I used to live in Salt Lake City, Utah. I had a father, step-mother sister, and brother. I never knew my real mother, and my dad never told me about her. No matter how many questions I asked he never gave an answer. And my brother and sister are really only my half-brother and half-sister.

"Then one day a monster came to our house, and attacked me. My step-mother yelled saying that it was all my fault that the house got in a huge mess, because the monster attacked me. I killed it using a kitchen knife. I was only fourteen at the time, and I decided the best thing for me to do was leave. I took some money from my dad, leaving him a note saying what had happened, and took a bus to Sonoma Valley, California. I don't know why I chose that place, but it just seemed right.

"Then Lupa found me, deemed my worthy to be trained, and she took me in as her cub. There I found out that my mother was Diana, goddess of the Hunt, and wild animals. I trained with Lupa for about seven months, and she decided I was ready to find the camp.

"So I spent about two weeks trying to find the entrance to Camp Jupiter, and I had monsters trailing me ever since I left Wolf House. Lucky for my Hazel saw, and helped me out when I was trying to cross the river. And that's it. There's nothing special about me, I just want to try and live a normal life here." I finished taking in a breath.

For a while Reyna studied me, and then she nodded and looked at Hazel.

"Take Erika to see Octavian Hazel, then the bath house, by then we should be ready to assign her to a cohort, if she is accepted, during the evening muster." Reyna instructed.

Hazel nodded, turned and started leaving. It took me a few seconds to realize that she had left. I had to hurry out to catch up with her.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked once we were walking together.

"Temple Hill, that's where Octavian does his… readings." She said.

That's when I saw him. A boy, he looked to be about my age, pale skin, and untidy black hair. Even from a distance I could see his bright brown eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks, and Hazel looked at me.

"What's the matter?" She asked curiously.

"Who's that?" I asked still staring at the boy ahead of us.

Hazel looked around to see who I was looking at. She laughed a little, and turned back with a smile.

"That's my half-brother; his name is Nico di Angelo."

**AN: What do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you dislike it? Please let me know by reviewing! I'll update faster if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated since forever ago; that's partly because of school stuff, and I only got one review. Come on guys I want more reviews! Like I said before the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! So thanks to the one person who reviewed! VioletValentine870 thanks so much, and here's the next chapter!**

***Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2

_"That's my half-brother; his name is Nico di Angelo." _

"That's your brother?" I asked stunned. Hazel and Nico (did she say?) don't look anything alike.

"Yeah, but we are only related through our father." Hazel said looking back at her brother. As we walked closer, I could see that Nico was indeed very good looking by my standards. And trust me it takes a lot of good looks to look good to me.

"Hazel! How are you?" Nico asked as soon as we were next to him.

"I'm doing… Just fine," Hazel said slowly, "This is Erika Sommer she just got in today." Hazel added gesturing to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Erika." Nico said politely as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I answered shaking his hand.

"I need to take her to see Octavian; I'll talk to you later 'kay?" Hazel said, grabbing my hand and already started walking away.

"I'll be on the roof." Nico said turning to leave.

Once we got to Jupiter's temple I was just stunned.

The marble floor was etched with fancy mosaics and Latin inscriptions. Sixty feet above, the domed ceiling sparkled with gold. The whole temple was open to the wind.

In the center stood a marble altar, where a kid in a toga was doing some sort of ritual in front of a massive golden statue of the Jupiter himself. Jupiter was wearing a purple toga, and he was holding a lightning bolt.

"That's Octavian," Hazel said looking at the kid that was doing the ritual.

Octavian then raised his hands, and some red lightning flashed in the sky, shaking the temple. Then he put his hands down, and the rumbling stopped, and the clouds turned from gray to white and broke apart.

Octavian was tall, and skinny. He had straw-colored hair, oversized jeans, a baggy T-shirt, and a drooping toga. So basically he looked like a scarecrow wearing a bed sheet.

"Octavian!" Hazel yelled. Octavian turned to look at us with a crooked smile on his lips.

"So the comer has come at last." He said slowly watching me.

"Are you gutting animals?" I asked looking at what looked liked small animals littered all over the floor at his feet.

"No, these are stuffed animals; I haven't gotten to use real animals for… I've lost count of the years." Octavian replied his smile growing bigger.

"Well can you just get to reading the augury for Erika so we can get this over with? The evening muster will start soon and she still has to take a bath." Hazel said impatiently.

"Right then hand me that bear." Octavian sighed pointing to a purple Care-Bear by our feet. Hazel reached down and tossed it to him.

Octavian violently slashed up the stuffed bear and looked at the pattern the stuffing made on the floor. "Well it either says 'Erika Sommer is to join,' or 'The duck flies at midnight.' I'm guessing it's the first one. So yes she can join, I'll see you guys at the muster." He said, leaving the room.

"That was… easy." I said a little surprised. I thought I was going to have to do something complicated like fight him, or do a Sudoku puzzle (which I am not good at by the way).

"Yeah, well you should take a shower, no offense or anything but your smell isn't exactly the best." Hazel said teasingly holding her nose.

"None taken!" I laughed, "I really am in need of a washing up."

The baths were spectacular. Hazel was right when she told me, 'you haven't lived until you've had a Roman bath'. The warm water soaked my body with a light scent of lavender. I felt like I could have lived there for the rest of my life.

When I found Hazel she was with the hottie… I mean her brother. They were on the roof of a cabin looking building. It seemed like they were in deep conversation, and I didn't really want to bother them so I just stood there waiting for one of them to notice me.

Finally, after like ten minutes, Nico pointed at me, and waved. I smiled in return. Hazel looked surprised, and grinned down at me.

"I thought you'd take a lot longer in the baths, most people take forever their first time!" she laughed.

"I want to know what the evening muster is." I replied grinning back at her.

"Right I totally forgot about that! I hope I'm not late…again." She said a look of panic crossing her face as she leaped of the roof, and ran down the road.

"Are you coming?" I asked turning to Nico.

"Nah, I'm not exactly, how should I put this, welcome here." He said, "Although, you might want to head over there soon. You don't want to get in trouble your first day here."

"Right, see you later." I said turning and running after Hazel. I didn't exactly want to be late, and who knows what 'in trouble' could mean here.

When I had finally caught up with Hazel they were asking for me. Hastily I walked towards Reyna, and she addressed the crowd. "I'm sure all of you have heard of the new comer, here she is, and her name is Erika Sommer."

I raised my hand to the kids in front of me. I could see people in the back craning their necks to see me.

"She seeks to join the legion, what do the auguries say?" Reyna continued looking over at Octavian.

"I have read the entrails!" Octavian announced. He made it sound as if he had killed a lion or a real bear then a stuffed Care-Bear that was purple. "The auguries are favorable. She is qualified to serve!"

"_Ave! Hail!" _the campers shouted.

"Recruit," he asked, "do you have credentials? Letters of reference?"

I ton of thoughts ran through my head. Credentials? Letters of reference? What the heck were those? Was I supposed to get something from my father? I left without him knowing, and just left him a letter. Nervously I said, "Um, no?" it was more of a question then anything.

I could see Octavian wrinkle his nose, "No letters. Will any legionnaires stand for her?" he asked the people.

I saw Hazel give someone in her group I nudge, and he sighed, and raised his hand. "I will stand for Erika Sommer."

"Very well Dakota, and does your cohort accept her?" Reyna asked looking at the group with Hazel.

Many let out a cheer, although, they didn't look to happy. I was beginning to wonder why, and Hazel gave me a look saying, 'I'll explain everything later tonight".

"Congratulations, Erika Sommer. You stand on _probation_. You will be given a tablet with your name and cohort. In one year's time or as soon as you complete an act of valor, you will become a full member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Serve Rome, obey the rules of the legion, and defend the camp with honor. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!_" Reyna said looking at me with pity.

After her words the rest of the legion echoed the cheer.

"Centurions," Reyna began again, "you and your cohort will have one hour of dinner, then it will be time to get ready for War Games tonight. First and Second Cohorts with defend, Third, Fourth, and Fifth will attack! Good fortune!" then she left to eat, and I was still standing awkwardly in front of everyone.

Hazel motioned for me to join her. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" She said when I had reached her.

"Did you have credentials or letters?" was the first thing I asked. I wanted to know that I would be the only one here without them.

"No I didn't so I know how you feel." She sympathized.

"Another question what are War Games?"

"It's exactly what they sound like. The other team defends a fortress, and we are lucky enough to be one the attacking team." Hazel explained. From the sounds of it our cohort hasn't won in a long time.

"I know this is stupid but what cohort am I in?" Hazel never exactly told me which one she was in and no one announced which one I just got put into. But seeing as Hazel said that we were attacking I narrowed it down to the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Cohorts.

Hazel laughed as she answered, "We are in the Fifth Cohort, or as the other cohorts like to call us, the 'losers'."

"Have we never won a War Game?" geez where were all these questions coming from?

"Once upon a time we did." Hazel replied.

"Well I guess it's about time we won again!" I replied with a confident smile on my face. I may not look like it, but I hold a very… special power.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Hazel said, "Let's eat before we run out of time."

The food was absolutely amazing. Hazel told me that we could eat anything we wanted, so I got what I haven't had in a long time. Burgers and fries! While I was in the middle of chewing a huge bite of my burger the guy, Dakota, who stood for me came over.

"Hazel do you want to do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Hazel said.

"Since you and Erika are so close would you mind telling her the rules, and showing her around? I'll still take responsibility for her if she… misbehaves, but I don't have the time to show her everything she needs to know." He replied. "No offense or anything Erika."

"Yeah sure, you go ahead do whatever you need to." Hazel replied smiling.

"Thanks you are a life savor!" and with that he turned and left.

"What did he mean by 'I'll still take responsibility for her if she… misbehaves'?" I asked after I finished the food in my mouth.

"Oh just that if you do something against the rules, he dies with you." Hazel said. She said it so casually like it didn't even matter.

"What?! I don't want him to die if I make a mistake!" I said nearly yelling.

"Don't worry no one has had to die in like ten years. So you shouldn't mess up or anything. Besides I won't let you mess up! I'll make sure to tell you all the rules and what not before you can break them." Hazel reassured me.

After dinner, Hazel took me to the armory and looked for armor that actually might fit me. Then she grabbed a sword that felt too heavy, but was the right length and handed it to me.

"You're at a disadvantage since you just got here, but do the best that you can okay?" she said smiling sympathetically at me.

"I'll make do." I said smiling remembering my power.

"We should head down now; the games will be starting soon." Hazel said leaving the armory.

On our way down we ran into Nico. Well not literally, although I kind of wish is was.

"Hey" he said waving at us.

"Hey, we are just heading down to the games." Hazel answered.

"Are you going to play?" I asked.

"No, I like to watch. Maybe there will be a turn of events." He said smiling at me. I couldn't help but notice his bright brown eyes shining as if he knew a secret. I wonder if he knows my power? Nah, he can't no one knows. At least no one here knows.

When we arrived, the centurions we in a conference about tactic to be used in the games. And when they were finished Dakota came over.

"Here's the plan guys, they're throwing us at the walls first to soften up the defenses."

The whole cohort groaned.

"I know, but maybe we'll have some luck today." A girl said. Hazel told me her name earlier, I think it was Gwen.

She went on to tell all of us the plan of attack, but most of it slipped over my head. I turned to Hazel with a questioning look.

"Just do whatever. Stick to me if you can. If you get inside grab the Mural Crown, and that's victory for the Fifth." She explained

"Right." I said looking forward.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Reyna yelled from above the field.

A grin came across my face; it was time to show my powers to everyone.

**AN: What do you guys think her powers are going to be? I have one picked out, but if there's one in a review that I really like I'll use that instead! Keep in mind that she is the daughter of Diana, goddess of the Hunt, and wild animals. So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Guys I am so happy! I got three reviews since my last update, so I'm rewarding you all with the next chapter! Thank-you XxXCassandraXxX, VioletValentine870, and the Guest reviewer for reviewing my story! **

Chapter 3

_A grin came across my face; it was time to show my powers to everyone._

The Fifth Cohort charged straight at the fortress in front of us. Many of us were yelling, I guess they were trying to scare the First and Second Cohorts. Seeing as they were laughing at us, I didn't think it really worked.

I reached out with my mind locking onto some of the people on the walls of the fortress. I wonder what they would do if they were bunnies. Laughing out loud that is exactly what I did. I turned them into bunnies. The spell doesn't last very long, so it only gave us a small advantage. Not only that but when they turn back to their normal forms, they might not realize where they are, or what they are doing.

I heard screams coming from the walls, as their friends realized that some people where being turned into animals.

"Erika did you see that?! They were turned into animals!" Hazel yelled at me.

"I know, hurry let's get on the wall and get the Mural Crown!" I yelled back. Hazel nodded, and some people came up with ladders that we would use to climb the wall.

Within minutes we were on the wall attacking anyone in our way. The people I had turned into bunnies, and finally transformed back; however, they were very confused, and we just pushed them off the wall. A few broken bones won't hurt them.

Hazel and I stuck together the entire time; we helped each other get rid of anyone who crossed our paths. I turned people in to cats, dogs, even some lizards. Hazel had gotten used to seeing animals just appear out of people clothes, so she stopped gasping and pointing at them.

The First and Second Cohorts were just falling apart. Many were probably afraid that they would get turned into animals. They were probably also freaking out because they were now on the losing side of the game.

Hazel ran ahead of me, and I quickly followed. We entered a room where the banners were. Smiling I turned the guards into birds. They started flying around hitting the walls, and running into each other.

"Is that you?" Hazel asked looking at me. Seeing as we were the only ones in the room, she had figured it out.

"Yeah, I'll explain later. Let's get the banners!" I said pointing at the now guard less banners.

The Fifth Cohort formed ranks around us. Together we paraded out of the fort, past stunned enemies and lines of equally mystified allies.

Reyna circled low over head on her Pegasus. "The game is won!" she sounded as if she were trying not to laugh. "Assemble for honors!"

Slowly all of the campers regrouped on the Field of Mars. I saw many minor injuries, nothing that serious. Just some burns, broken bones, black eyes, cuts and gashes, plus a lot of confused people who and been animals for a few minutes.

"Congratulations Fifth Cohort!" Reyna announced smiling down at our group. "We give the honor of retrieving the banners to Hazel Levesque, and Erika Sommer!" The Fifth Cohort cheered like there was no tomorrow. "Next the honor of breaking into the fortress goes to Erika Somme, seeing as she was the first up the ladder!" We broke into another cheer. People started patting me on the back saying 'good job' and 'we finally had a victory!'

"It's time to go to bed." Hazel said turning to me beaming.

"Right," I said. I knew that she was going to want an explanation about how I could turn people into animals tonight. Might as well not put it off until tomorrow.

I followed Hazel back to the Fifth Cohort barracks. On our way there, Nico caught up with us.

"That we amazing guys! Did you see all the people that turned into animals?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was about to get an explanation for that too." Hazel said looking at me. Nico looked back and forth between us, and then asked.

"That was you Erika?"

"Ummm yeah, it was." I said sheepishly.

"How in Pluto did you do that?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I found out that I could do things like that since I was eight. I accidently made the mistake of turning my half-sister into a hamster. I had just finished reading Eragon, and wondered what it would be like to reach my mind out to talking to other creatures. I couldn't believe it when I actually could. I had 'locked onto' my sister, and then I thought of a hamster; and BOOM she was a hamster. I was so surprised when it happened too. I started freaking out, but minutes later she turned back to normal. She started yelling at me, and asked what happened, if she was going to die, and stuff like that. I convinced her that it was a magic trick to make her think like she was a hamster. Luckily for me she didn't tell my step-mom." I explained.

"So you haven't always been able to do that?" Hazel asked in awe.

"No, I don't think so anyway." I answered.

"You only tried because you read a book?" Nico asked incredulously.

"You'd be surprised at all the things I tried because I read a book!" I laughed remember some of the few good memories I had about home.

Nico stared at me for a few seconds with his gorgeous brown eyes. I couldn't have sworn I was melting on the inside.

"You're not the only one." He finally said grinning. I started laughing, and Hazel smiled at us.

"Hey," I said remembering something that I wanted to ask, "You know who my Godly parent is, and I was wondering who's yours?"

"Oh, well…" Hazel started. Her face dropped as if she was scared to tell me.

"You can tell me, it won't change my opinion of you if that's what you're thinking." I assured her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Pinky swear," I said smiling at her.

"Okay, my father is Pluto." She said watching my face for my reaction.

"My father is Pluto too." Nico added.

"Really? That is so cool!" I exclaimed. I had always wondered what it would be like to have the Lord of the Dead as a father. "Can you do anything cool?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Well I can summon fighting skeletons if you consider that cool." Nico said.

"That is cool!" I said looking at him. He smiled, and said.

"Maybe one day you'll be able to see them."

"I hope so! What about you Hazel?"

"I…" She stammered.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." I said realizing that she was uncomfortable.

"Thanks. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you." She said.

**AN: What did you think about her power? I know this chapter is kind of short; I'll try and make the next one longer okay? It'll help if you guys could give me some ideas, currently I'm have a small writers block, and it took me hours just writing this short chapter. So let me know what you guys want to happen!**


End file.
